


Wrong and Right

by lesyeuxverts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Student/Teacher, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxverts/pseuds/lesyeuxverts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy knows it's wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong and Right

Percy ducked into the Restricted Section, his pulse pounding in his ears. He took a deep breath to steady himself and set up a series of strong wards before he began to unbutton his trousers.  
  
His pulse was louder and louder – his heart was going to burst, his spells were going to fail and the students would come running to see what was making all the noise. Teddy was going to come to see what had happened to his Professor ... Percy bit his lip. It was wrong.  
  
It was wrong, but that didn't stop Percy from easing his trousers down over his hips, slipping his hand into his pants and stroking himself to full hardness. Teddy was a student, Harry's godson, young enough to be Percy's son, dating Victoire, and practically a Weasley ... but Percy spread his legs and leaned back against the bookshelf, stroking himself.   
  
The quill was mangled in his hand – Percy smoothed it out, touching it to his lips. He'd watched Teddy play with the quill for hours. Career counseling had never been so challenging ... Percy had patiently answered Teddy's questions about the Ministry, and all the while, Teddy had played with the quill. He'd brushed it against his lips and sucked on the tip of it, his tongue darting out to catch the wispy tendrils of feathers. He'd rubbed it against his cheek, leaning into the touch as if it were a lover's caress.  
  
Percy's heartbeat raced as he brushed the quill against his own cheek, trailing it down his neck. Banishing his shirt with a quick spell, he touched the quill to his nipples, circling around them with the feather, and then used the hard nib to work them to taut peaks. Teddy's mouth on the quill, Teddy's mouth on Percy's skin – Percy threw his head back, trailing the quill down to touch his prick.   
  
He stroked himself faster, thinking about Teddy's mouth there. Teddy – his lips pursed as he asked Percy a question, his feet shuffling under the table as he bumped his knees against Percy's, his hair turning blue when he smiled, his lips against the quill –  
  
Percy slumped against the shelf, his eyes fluttering closed and his pulse rising to a crescendo as he came. He let the quill fall to the floor, sticky with his come, and wiped his hand clean on his trousers. He was a mess.   
  
Percy took a deep breath and listed the reasons. Teddy was a student. He was practically a Weasley. He was dating Percy's niece. It was wrong to think of him –  
  
The wards shimmered and popped as Teddy stuck his head in the Restricted Section. "Percy? Are you–"  
  
"Teddy, you're not supposed to be in here," Percy said, scrambling to cover himself.  
  
Teddy came closer, stooping to pick up the fallen quill and standing close enough to touch Percy. "I forgot my quill – thought you might have picked it up for me –"  
  
He lifted it to his lips, licking Percy's come from it with slow, careful swipes of his tongue.   
  
Percy swallowed, and his heartbeat started to race again. "Teddy–"  
  
"You finally noticed me." Teddy grinned at him, brushing the wet quill over Percy's nipples. "Want to take this to your quarters, Professor? I need more career counseling ..."  
  
"Teddy, you're–"  
  
He took Percy's hand, pressing a kiss to the knuckles, and wrapped his fingers around the quill. "You can give me marks on my technique ... use the quill on my skin, mark me with red ink and make me yours."  
  
"Please." Teddy paused, his lips a breath away from Percy's. His eyes were dark, his pupils dilated, and he watched Percy steadily as he moved in for a kiss. Percy parted his lips for Teddy, unable to resist him. His pulse calmed, his heart beating at its normal rate. It was right.  
  
"I'm yours," Teddy said, and Percy followed him.


End file.
